Hermoso
by Zarite
Summary: Secuela de;Hacen falta más que disculpas y rencor para odiar/ Cuando Tsuna se reencuentra con Haru y ve al niño no puede dejar de pensar que es hermoso, como Haru, con su pequeña nariz, con sus labios rosados y carnosos, sin embargo tiene algo más que de Haru.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**H**ermoso.

Se vuelven a reencontrar años después, ella está caminando sin prisa alguna cogiendo con suavidad la mano de su hijo mientras él está perdiéndose en los escaparates, buscando sin remedio alguno una solución a su problema, Haru ríe y su hijo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras siguen, Tsuna escucha y gira.

Ve con ojos asombrados como Haru tiene las mejillas rosadas y una bonita sonrisa feliz en los labios, le cuesta asumir que sea ella, recuerda que la última vez que llego a verla fue aquel día en el que ella le pidió que no le buscara, a Tsuna le había costado muchísimo hacer caso a esa petición, una parte de él todavía quería en su vida a Haru, mientras la otra se reverenciaba en pedirle mil veces disculpas por el daño que le había hecho, pero ahora que le ve se pregunta, ¿Si _ese_ hijo fuese suyo? ¿Si hubiese tomado fervientemente su mano cuando ella le pedía su compañía? Sale de sus preguntas sin respuesta cuando el niño con una gorra negra gime con alegría cuando ven una pastelería.

Ah, ah, dice Tsuna entre dientes, es como Haru. Sonríe y da un paso, indeciso no sabe si seguir o irse, hasta que ella levanta la mirada y su sonrisa se congela y segundos después decae cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

No importa se repite Tsuna sabiendo que le esta lastimando, se acerca y ella respira fuertemente, ¿No eran acaso amigos? ¿Confidentes? ¿Ardientes y nerviosos amantes cuando se miraban a los ojos en la soledad?

¿No era acaso ella su eterna enamorada? ¿Aquella preciosa mujer que juro que estaría cerca suyo, aun si eso significaría no como ella quería?

Tsuna hace una sonrisa indecisa y Haru frunce el ceño y aprieta la mano de su hijo, se pone delante intentando defenderlo, a Tsuna la acción le hiere.

Él jamás lastimaría a Haru. No, ríe una parte de él, ya está hecho.

_Hola_, musita con voz ronca. Haru asiente tensamente antes de mirar por encima de su hombro y buscar a su pareja, ¿Tienes pareja? Si quiera piensa su mente en aquel momento viendo tal acción.

Se quedan en silencio hasta que el pequeño sale de entre sus piernas y le mira.

_Ah_. _**AH**_.

Qué hermoso piensa una parte de Tsuna al ver al niño, sus ojos curiosos, infantiles llenos de curiosidad, su nariz respingona y achatada como la de Haru, sus labios carnosos, rosados frunciéndose en un mohíno desconcertado. Todo en aquel pequeño niño destila, _mi hijo. Mi hijo_.

Pero se miente, en realidad el niño es lo más hermoso que seguramente vera Tsuna en toda su vida, porque no podrá tener descendencia, pero ese niño destila solo una belleza embriagante como de Haru y …

El chiquillo se quita la gorra y su pelo, su _hermoso_ pelo cae sobre aquellos ojos lavandas, transparentes, hermosos. Su pelo blanco.

_¿Gokudera-kun?_ Jadea, mirando al niño con mezcla de admiración, desconcierto y cierta desdicha. Haru le mira y niega con la cabeza, toma de nuevo entre sus manos al niño y hace que lo vea bien. No, no es de Gokudera.

Pelo blanco. Pelo blanco. Recita su mente hasta que cae en cuenta.

_Byakuran_. Musita con desconcierto, levanta la cabeza con rapidez y le mira fríamente. _¡Byakuran!_ Sisea, enredando su lengua contra sus dientes, con una furia que nunca había sentido.

Mira a Haru a los ojos y le pide, **mentira**.

_Miénteme_. Haru relame su labio y suspira con cierta irritación.

¿Era así?

¿Es así como le ve ahora? ¿Cómo una mota insignificante de polvo en su vida, como una pelusilla que puede barrerse con facilidad?

Se acerca a ella y Haru niega de nuevo.

_Vete_.

_Kyoko… Kyoko no puede tener hijos_. Confiesa avergonzado, Haru le mira y asiente. ¿Es así?

La mandíbula le tiembla y coge rudamente de su brazo, _Te marchaste_, acusa sin fundamento alguno, solo resentimiento que nunca imagino que saldría de él.

_Te casaste_, reprocha en un susurro entrecortado Haru, _tú me abandonaste primero_.

Tsuna asiente tristemente y busca aire. _Lo siento_.

El niño mira a Tsuna y con una furia da un puntapié a su espinilla, Tsuna deja caer la mano y mira con intención al niño.

_Es hermoso_. Susurra pesaroso.

Haru aflora una sonrisa llena de alegría.

_Lo más hermoso que tendré de ahora en adelante_.

No éramos así piensa Tsuna mirándole a los ojos, tú me quería, yo te quería, nos queríamos, ¿No fue suficiente?

Intenta decirle que quiere verle de nuevo, ser amigos, ser **algo**, pero Haru deshace sus esperanzas con un susurro bajo y piadoso.

_No vuelvas a buscarme_.

Tsunayoshi se permite reír, su mano tiembla y su sonrisa se tambalea con poca cordura, Haru sale a prisa mientras de su bolsillo saca un teléfono móvil y llama con cierta impaciencia, cuando aquel nombre sale de sus labios rosados Tsuna siente un ardiente sentimiento de destrucción, el cielo se nubla, Tsuna quiere llorar.

El niño gira mientras Haru intenta llevárselo con rapidez, le manda una mirada interrogante para después aflorar una sonrisa _piadosa_. Como la de Haru.

Es hermoso, sigue pensando Tsuna, viendo cómo se alejan los dos a paso rápido. ¿Así habría sido su niño?


End file.
